The Color of the Moon
by Pixil Pixi
Summary: A girl named Katherine or "Kathy" Sheffield, witness's her best friends death after leaving an art show that her client, Josef Koston, was having for her. Mick soon gets into the case after vampires are mentioned. Josef/OC - Horrible at summarys.
1. Chapter 1: The Only Witness

**Investigation Analyses report:**

**Victim:** Caitlyn Adler

**Victim's occupation:** Famous painter in Los Angeles; Also author and publisher of her own comic books.

**Date:** 10/31/09

**Location of crime scene:** 2100 North Crow Lane

**Place:** Los Angeles art gallery of tomorrow; Took place during an art showing.

**Time of death**: Around 11:00pm to 12:00pm

**Place body was found:** Just a block or two down from the crime scene.

**Witnesses**: Katherine Sheffield, Rick William, and John Berarly

**Witness's story:**

**Katherine Sheffield:** Best friend of the victim. Claims to have witnessed the murder happening. She called 911 but was unable to finish her call when the operator came on. She dropped her phone because apparently the perpetrator saw her and she ran away. When she came back to the scene the body was gone. Her first call was placed around 11:56 pm. Approximately 15 minutes and 24 seconds later she called again from a pay phone. Her call was traced and police arrived at the scene 5 minutes and 14 seconds later.

**Rick William:** He found the body while him and his partner, John Berarly, where making their morning dumpster deposit rounds. Both he and his partner work for a local garbage dump and pick up the trash in a dumpster truck. Rick said he had seen something that looked similar to charred remains tumble into the truck as the truck deposited the trash inside. He told John to stop the truck and both soon discovered that it was infact the charred remains of Caitlyn Adler.

**John Berarly**: Rick's co-worker. He was the one to call the police with his cell phone.

* * *

**Katherine's personal journal entrees:**

**Entry #54 – **

_Today is November 2, 2009.  
_

_ Two days ago my best friend was murdered or at least wounded and dragged off. I saw the whole struggle, but HE noticed me and I had to make a run for it in fear of my own life. Today they found her body in a dumpster. It is so hard to accept the fact that one of my best friends is dead. She was very close. Sure she was not as close to me as Cassie, my other best friend.  
Cassie Dumont is our best friend. She completes our trio. Now though I guess it is just the two of us. I knew Cassie from birth and we met Caitlyn in middle school. We all shared the same love of art. Cassie was more of an abstract painter, and a graffiti artist. She is the bold one out of our little trio, not afraid to do anything, even if it is illegal. She was good though, no drugs or anything. Caitlyn was into more still life, scenery. She painted a lot, using acrylic, oil, and water color mediums. She painted anything she liked, she had a passion for painting and she had the biggest heart in the world. She was a very open minded person. You could be an ugly old alien freak of nature and she would accept you, care for you, and treat you like any normal person. That's why she was famous; she was nice, competitive, good under pressure, flexible and had passion in her work. Each piece she made, she put her whole mind, heart, love, and soul into it. As for myself, well I love to draw and sketch things. I am an animator. It's my job. I create those TV show series of cartoons. I draw my own comic books and I sketch people for a living. I paint too; I have many clients as well. Some of them discovered m through Caitlyn. Infact half of what I am now I owe to her. I'm not as famous, but I'm well known. Cassie... I should call her. She is probably an emotional wreck now. She always had a hard time making friends, but when she made them she held on tight. She got attached; she was only her true self around her friends. I guess I should stop now. _

_It's just too much to take in..._

* * *

"'It' happened about 2 days ago. I was alone, coming home from an art show. Working as an artist means not only long hours in painting, not many big breaks, and taking risks; it also means that you will be attending at least one show every week or 2 weeks. I not all that famous or anything, I just work for a lot of galleries and companies. To be honest I don't even know how these things are put together, or how it works. I'm just given an invite, or told by one of my clients, and I just go." I swallowed a deep breathe, and in a shaky voice I continued,

"Any way, back to what I was saying before, I had just left to gallery. It was later than I usually leave these events to go home, around 11 or 12. I'm not sure. It wasn't even about 15 steps till I heard yelling, and maybe some screams. I decided to follow it, because well you know… I thought someone was in trouble...I figured it could have been someone I knew. I have lots of friends in the art industry and it being an art gallery, especially one that was hosting a show..."

I stared down at my hands for a couple of minutes, they were shaking. I was scared enough, and just thinking of 'it' made me shudder. I held back the tears; I didn't want to look like an overly dramatic cry-baby drama queen. I was better than that; I was not going to milk this for sympathy from others. I could feel my lip quiver slightly; my face frown and heat up, and my chest tighten. I didn't want to continue but I knew it had to be done, I _was _the only witness.

The man across from me gave me a soft look. "Its okay go on." He said, trying to give a little comfort and encouragement.

I swallowed hard once again and took a silent deep breathe as I searched my mind for the horrific memories that I would not rather like to recall.

"The screams and shots had sounded like it came from the alleyway to the side of the gallery. When I got to the end the back door was slightly adjacent so I cracked the door open slightly. So I went to investigate it, since it was open it wouldn't technically be breaking and entering, right? What I saw though…. I don't know, I guess I just wasn't sure what to expect, a fight maybe but…but..." I struggled with words as a few tears slid down my cheeks, dread and grief flew through me. I closed my eyes tightly, and covered my mouth with one hand. I sniffed for a second and brushed away the tears. I had to be strong. I had to be strong for Caitlyn.

"I didn't exactly just walk in, I peeked through the cracks. Caitlyn was crying, and yelling at some guy that I didn't even recognize. He was yelling right back at her..." I was cut off by the man, whose name escapes me.

"Did you hear what they were fighting about?" He questioned, while quickly writing something down on his clipboard sized notebook

I hesitated for a moment, thinking. "Sort of, I didn't quite understand what exactly it was… Caitlyn was screaming something about how he promised he wouldn't 'drink' from her... that she wasn't a freshie...I don't understand she's not in college, or anything.,

Then all of the sudden she started getting a scared voice, saying things like 'stay back' and 'get away from me'."

"By then I had my cell phone out already and had 911 on the line….The next thing I knew…The guy had Caitlyn in his hands...he sort of bent over to her neck and…and he…BITE her…like...like some kind of vampire" by now I was crying, practically blubbering.

"She was screaming and all the sudden she stopped screaming and went silent." I said as I hid my face in my hands in a desperate attempt to hide my weakness, I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be at my house watching soap operas, eating a big bucket of chocolate ice cream, crying, and looking at my picture albums. What else would I do but mourn for her loss? It wasn't fair, I should have stopped him.

I wiped my eyes once more in order to finish my story, Caitlyn would get her justice.

"Finally the operator girl took me off of hold, and I guess he herd her ask me what was wrong because he snapped his head right in my direction. At that point I thought it best to get the hell out of there…I dropped the phone and ran for it… I figured he wouldn't be able to harm me in the gallery, the show was still on, and I could blend in with the other visitors. So that's what I did, after about 15 minutes he gave up and walked out…when I went back…she…she wasn't there anymore… all that was left was blood on the floor.."

I stopped, I couldn't go on anymore.

"I-I'm sorry…I just can't…." I didn't finish what I was saying, my voice failed on me.

"That's fine, I think were done here." The man said and stood up.

I LOOKED UP SURPRISED. I thought there would be more questions, there always is, even on TV.

"That's it? Aren't you going to ask me for an alibi? Or ask me questions about her personal life or if she had ever gotten any threats?" questions soared out of my mouth. That couldn't have possibly been all they needed from me. I was the only witness for Christ's sake!

"Nope" he answered bluntly.

"Not even going to ask me to help identify her murderer? I saw his face! I could sketch it out for you…" I said trying to find someway I could help. It wasn't fair, my best friend was dead, or at least missing, our there and I couldn't have possibly felt more helpless.

The man just looked at me with a sweet smile. "Look I understand that you want to help her but we haven't even found her yet. She could possibly still be alive you know." He said, but then added "just don't get your hopes up though."

He looked me in the eye with sympathy. "I should get going." He said, more of a statement.

"What if I need to get a hold of you?" I asked.

He smiled.

"Here is my card, don't hesitate to contact me if you feel like you're in trouble okay?" He said, walking over and handing me a card with his phone and address on it. I nodded and looked at the card. I realized there was no name.

"Wait!" I called as he opened the door, "What's your name, your card doesn't say. I sort of forgot, horrible with names." I tried laughing, but it sounded weaker than anything.

"Mick St Johns" He said and walked out of the door.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN anything that is in Moonlight. I DO NOT own Moonlight, Mick, Josef, or anyone else that relates to that.  
I DO OWN Caitlyn Adler, Katherine Sheffield, Rick Williams, and John Berarly.  
A/N: I am very sorry if I used your last name, it was mere coincidence if I did.

PLEASE feel free to review and/or comment please. Please pm me if you see any problems in it or something. I really would appreciate it. :] I am a former Quizilla writer so I don't get mad if they are negative reviews either. :] Any advice or comments are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2: Oh god, i'm going to die

**Dr. Marilyn Brenland**

**Psychologist analyzes**

**Patient's name: **_Katherine A. Sheffield_

**Date: **_11/3/09_

**Diagnoses: **_Emotionally distressed. Shows symptoms of depression, even before her friend's unfortunate passing. Childhood seems to be okay, but not the best. This could be one reason for this. It's a very mild case, so I believe that this will not require any medication. As long as the patient gets an average amount of exercise every day, she should be good. Berries and bananas are also helpful; they have natural ingredients that stimulate the part of the body that fights this. I recommend that the patient goes for a run every morning for about 20 – 30 minutes and eats at least 5 berries each meal._

**~ Marylyn Brenland**

* * *

**Katherine's personal journal entrees:**

**Entrée #55**

Three days now. I am still in shock. I called Cassie and told her about Caitlyn. At first I asked her if she had heard the news about Caitlyn. Of course Cassie started naming things off like: '_she finally met a man and is engaged?' _or _'did she hit __**another **__big break and want to celebrate?'_ Of course she was joking, she was funny like that. Apparently she was currently in Paris, working with another abstract artist guy that she had met at a recent show and hit it off with. His name was Mark Quinn. Pronounced like "k-when or kwin". She made it a point to me to get his name right. She really liked him. She was with him in Paris on a tour, doing shows all over Europe. He was her big break and possibly new husband. When I was listening to Cassie getting all excited about the 'news' that she had never even been told yet, I couldn't hold my tears in, it just broke my heart. Our little family was broken…forever. I can just remember our conversation…

I should have done something…

* * *

I took a tissue from the mint green tissue box that currently lay on my bed, and blew my nose. In my other hand was my cell phone. I knew Cassie would need to know sooner or later, and I didn't want her to find out by coming home to the newspaper reading: "FAMOUS AND YOUNG GIRL ARTIST FOUND DEAD!" It just wouldn't be right. She would be so sad, and it was especially harder when I realized that she was probably having the time of her life with Mark. Those two are perfect for each other. I hate the thought that I was going to be the death reaper of joy and pure bliss, by bringing her the news. I sighed; I had a feeling that this was going to end in tears.

I picked up the phone and called Cassie with speed dial. The phone rang two times before Cassie picked up.

"Hello?"

I smiled; even with caller ID she was always polite.

"Hey Cassie…I have some news…about Caitlyn." I said, weakly. I tried to sound more optimistic, but it just seems impossible.

"Hey Kathy! So great to hear from you! So what did Caitlyn win this time? Did she finally meet Mr. Perfect yet? Oh! I know! She must have won a big client!..." She gasped dramatically, " OOOORRR she FINALLY decided to accept that Skillet and MCR are two of the best bands in the world and got us all concert tickets to see them both in concert!?!?!?!?" Cassie squealed through the phone. She always got way too excited, especially when we played guessing games. I smiled faintly, dreading the thought of breaking her heart, just as much as mine has.

"No Cassie…I wish it were though." I took a deep breathe and exhaled shakily.

Instantly she quieted down.

"Kathy? What's wrong? What's wrong with Caitlyn?" she asked in a scared voice.

I sighed deeply, here it goes.

"Cassie…Caitlyn's…Caitlyn's..." I couldn't hold down the tears and had to stop for a moment.

"Caitlyn's dead…I saw her...I saw her being murdered…I tried calling 911 but the guy saw me and I had to run…and by the time I lost him and came back….her body was gone…" I sniffed and wiped my tears in between the pauses. I could her Cassie on the other line choking up a little, I heard Mark in the back ground comforting her.

"They found her body in the dumpster yesterday…" I blubbered. Cassie was on the other line hysterical.

"OH god…no not Caitlyn... no why Catie?" she cried over the phone, I would have killed to be with her right now. This was a hard time, like loosing a sister.

"Cassie…I don't know when the funeral is but… I don't know… I don't want to ruin your time with Mark but I think…I wish you would come home…" I more asked than stated. It was quiet for a moment and I heard some mumbling in the back ground.

"Kathy? This is Mark, Caitlyn just went to go to the bathroom, and I think she's throwing up… We're coming home. Don't worry we should be there by Wednesday afternoon. Would you mind meeting us at the airport then? We'll catch a 5am plane. Okay?" Mark said.

"Yeah that fine, tell Cassie that…that everything's going to be all right. That she shouldn't worry, we'll get through this…would you do that for me?" I asked, barely holding myself together.

"Yeah I'll do that. I gotta go, Cassie's throwing up into the toilet and…" his voice trailed off. I could hear the concern in his voice. He really does love her.

I nodded to no one in particular. "Yeah that's fine, bye" I said and hung up.

I held the phone in my hands for a second, staring at it.

How were we ever going to get threw this?

**Location:**_ Kathy's office in her studio._

**Time:** _ 4:00pm_

I was sitting there, staring at my workbench. My desk was covered with papers of all kinds. Some where ads, old mail, checks from clients, letters, sticky notes, insurance stuff, junk mail, tax papers, and notices. I was never the organized type of person. I was the clutter bunny of the group. I kept almost every paper I had. I was sort of paranoid that I would need it for some purpose later in life. Caitlyn was always aggravated with it, and when ever she got the chance she would organize my desk. I would always be a little mad and a little grateful. Now that she was gone though…who was gonna bug me about my organizational disabilities? Who was going to nag me about a bill I haven't paid yet, or a client I needed to call? Caitlyn was always reminding me…and I loved her for it. My best friend and sister. She knew when to be the sister and when to be the best friend.

This was so unhealthy. Everything I knew everything I saw, everything I touched, heard, smelled, and even tasted, would remind me of her. Her favorite flower, because of its smell. Her favorite food, her favorite place, favorite movie to watch, everything!

I needed a place to relax, somewhere where I could forget. God, now I know what it feels like to loose someone so close in the blink of an eye. I could just imagine how Cassie feels right now.

All of the sudden the studios phone started going off, causing me to jump out of my thoughts. I slowly stood up and walked to the phone. I was sort of getting scared. I was all alone, the only other person here was the janitor and she was on the floor above me.

I picked up the phone.

"H-hello?" I asked breathlessly.

The line on the other end was silent for a moment.

"_**Hello Kathy" **_a deep voice came threw the other line. My heart started to race. My eyes widened. I started to breathe a little harder.

"_**I know it was you. I'm coming for you." **_The line went dead after that. I could feel a shiver crawl down my spine. I could feel my heart stop, and then skip a beat.

All of the sudden I heard a distant crash from another floor down. My eyes widened.

Oh. My. God.

I was going to die.

Wait a second! Mick! He doesn't live to far from here, Beth said so. She had told me when she interviewed me for a Buzz wire article to be put in the paper. She told me to call him, that he was probably the best and the safest person in the city. The police would take to long. It was worth a shot.

I quickly grabbed my cell phone and found his card out of my purse. I dialed it quickly and hid under my desk, after locking the windows and doors of course.

It rang once and Mick picked up.

"Hel-"he didn't finish, because I cut him off.

"MICK! Please help me!! I'm in my studio! Oh my god. The Guy, I think it was him. He called me, just a second ago. He said he knew it was me, and that he was coming for me!!" I gasped slightly as I heard guy scream from down stairs. The janitor!

"Oh my god Mick! I can hear him down stairs, I think he just killed the janitor, please come! Please!" I was crying now.

"Don't worry, hang in there Kathy I'm already half way there." He told me, "hang in there! I need you to calm down and try to stay as quiet as you can."

He hung up the phone, and it was silent for a moment. I started shaking, beads of sweat rolled down my face as I heard shuffling coming from the stairs. All of the sudden I could hear the door shaking and rattling. I suppressed a scream.

I flinched, but held in the screams I so badly wanted to let out as the door flew off its hinges. My desk was on the same wall as the door was. In fact it was right next to it, so all I could see in the door way was the out line of a man. The door it self had flown across the room and broken in two. My eyes widened. No human was capable of that

The scene of Caitlyn being attack flashed threw my head as I heard the person enter the room. I remember what her attacker did.

He took her and bit her in the neck!

The man walked into my room and observed the wall facing the door.

"_Come out Kathy __**darling.**__ I know you're in here." _he said looking around, "_I know you saw me and sweet, sweet Catie. You've seen too much…now I have to…" _he stopped as he glanced in my direction. Crap. He see's me. I tried back as far against the wall as I could. I felt like a cornered mouse in a pen with a cat.

He started making his way toward me.

"_Eliminate you." _He said finishing his sentence.

That's when I noticed his eyes…they turned a pale whitish color. He smiled, and my eyes widened in horror. It all mad sense now. The neck, the argument, everything!

He was a vampire!

I screamed bloody murder as he looked like he was about to pounce.

I closed my eyes as her jumped at me, waiting for my own fate. I heard glass breaking, and a grunt. Then what sounded like a struggle.

I opened my eyes and gasped. Mick was in front of me, his back facing me. The vampire was growling at him and Mick… he was growling back?

Mick jumped at him again, but the vampire jumped out the other window escaping. I screamed as the guy broke the glass while he jumped.

Mick turned around, and I screamed again, quieter though. Mick's eyes looked exactly the same, and he had fangs just like that man.

"M-Mick?" I asked scared as hell.

His face softned and his teeth sort of retracted, and his eyes turned back to normal.

"Kathy…I'm so sorry you had to see that..." he said as he stepped a little closer to me. I had the instinct to move back but, I didn't allow myself too. Mick was a good guy… I trusted Beth, and she trusted Mick. Even if he was a vampire, I had faith that he wouldn't hurt me. Besides he just saved me from my own death.

"Are you okay?" He said as he held out his hand. I was hesitant for a moment.

"I know you must feel scared, but you have to trust me, I won't hurt you Kathy." He told me. I still cautiously took his hand and he pulled me up from under the table.

"Thank you Mick." I told him," for saving my life"

A tear rolled down my face. He nodded

"Kathy, what happened?" he asked me looking me straight in the eyes.

I took a deep breathe trying to calm my heart down. I felt like I would have a heart attack.

"He called me on the phone, and told me that he knew it was me and that he was coming for me…I think he killed the janitor downstairs too. Should I report this to the police too? The investigator guy said to if I had any troubles…That guy…you…you're vampires aren't you?" I trailed off.

Mick looked down and then back up at me and nodded.

"Yes, and no you can't tell anyone about this, or about me or the guy being vampires. Our secret can never get out. We're not the only vampires living in LA. Couple 300 or more. It would be chaos if this got out." He said and put his hands on both sides of my shoulders. I frezed up for a second and then relaxed, if Mick wanted to hurt me then he already would have.

"You have to promise me not to tell a soul about this." He asked me with a serious face, looking straight into my eyes.

A tear rolled down my face and I nodded. "Okay…" I whispered, unable to be any louder.

He let go and turned around. "I'll call Clean Up. If that guy knew where you worked, then he'll know where you lived. You can't stay at your house any longer, it's not safe." He said.

"Where am I going to stay then?" I asked as I gathered my belongings, along with a spare sketch book, pencils and one or two erasers.

"I have a friend. His names Josef Koston. His house will probably be the safest place in the city, other than my apartment at least." He said and pulled out this cell phone. Minutes later a group of people, including three women dressed in sleek black leather gothic styled clothing came in. The cleaned up my studio, eyeing me very cautiously as they did. I guess humans are aloud to know but they just thought it strange, or they just wanted the blood coursing threw my veins. I stayed close to Mick the whole time around them. I had a feeling they didn't have a soft spot for mortals. After that they went and cleaned up where the janitor was. I felt bad; it was because of me that he lost his life. Great, another life lost that I could have prevented. All because of me.

We left after they started on the janitor. I didn't want to see his dead body on the floor. I would've felt even guiltier.

Mick opened the door for me as we approached the car. "Thank you Mick. Thank you again for saving my life, and thank you for taking care of me." I said. I felt it needed to be said. I still am wondering why I'm not freaking out around him, because of the vampire thing. I don't know, it's just I guess I sort of look up to him as an older brother in a sense. I got in and Mick shut the door, then got in on the drivers side.

"Don't worry about Kathy. From now on I promise not to let anything happen to you." He said and we drove off. I didn't really reply. I had no idea what to say.

After about 30 minutes we stopped.

"Come on we're here." He said and we walked inside.

Once we were inside Mick told me to stay put for a second and ran up the stairs. I heard a banging sound and a loud WHAT?

I giggled a little. He must have just woken Josef up. After all, it was a little bit after 10:00 am. I'm guessing to a vampire that's like 10:00 pm at night.

I started to feel a little edgy. I didn't like being alone right now; I suppose it was because of _him_.

Feeling slightly creeped out I decided to walk up stairs and follow to where I believe Mick went. I walked up the stairs and then turned left, listening for sounds of conversation. I wandered around for about 10 minutes before calling out "Mick?"

God did I feel like a helpless little school girl. I hate this feeling.

The door behind me opened.

"Josef says you can stay Kathy." Mick said from behind me, turn around sharply and shriek out of surprise. My heart started pounding, and I placed a hand over it. I breathed harder, like I had just run a marathon. I closed my eyes, trying to relax, and leaned against the door frame for a second.

"Oh god, don't do that please." I breathed. Mick nodded, "Oh, sorry Kathy, didn't mean to scare you. Look Josef says you can stay here for a while, till the case is closed. I'll be over in the morning to take you to you're house so you can pack your clothes and whatever else girls need. Good night." he said and started to walk back down stairs and out the door.

"Goodnight Mick, thank you." I said and waved. I had a feeling that I would be hanging out with him and Beth more often. I turned around to meet the eyes of an angel.

My heart fluttered and skipped a beat. His blue eye sparkled a little in the light, or was that just my imagination? He wore a cute cocky smile, or smirk, on his face. His blonde hair completed his beautiful face, and made him seem so perfect. I snapped out of my daze and gave him the sweetest smile I could.

"Thank you so much, I'm sorry to bother you so…late?" I said sheepishly. I'm still adjusting to this whole vampire thing, but hey I've only known about it for about two hours. He laughed slightly.

"Early actually. It's 6pm and I'm happy to have you. I'm Josef Koston." he said and held out his hand for me. I took it and immediately got goose bumps. His skin was so cold, I let go with a gasp in shock. It seems I've been doing that a lot lately.

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry just got out of the freezer." he told me, and then continued when he noticed my face of confusion, "vampires sleep in freezers, not coffins."

I smiled and laughed a little "Oh."

I had a feeling that I was going to enjoy my stay here, very much. Somewhere though deep down in the pit of my stomach, I knew that something very wrong was going to happen and that alone scared the shit out of me.


End file.
